Voluntad del tipo Piedra
by Mortrum
Summary: El Equipo Galáctico tiene planes macabros que despertarán un mal en Monte Corona, al final dependerá de Misty resolver el conflicto ¿lo hará bien? FFic con CONTENIDO ADULTO, obsceno. Los personajes fueron tomados de Pokemon sin fines de lucro.
1. Voluntad del tipo Piedra I

**Parte Primera**

Nuestros héroes se adentraban al Monte Corona en busca de Misty, secuestrada por el Equipo Galáctico depende de Ash, Dawn y Brock para detener los malévolos planes de Helio y escapar con vida.  
—¡Esperen! — exclamó la oficial Jenny deteniendo su motocicleta con un elegante derrape —…los acompañaré, esto es muy peligroso, mejor será si lo hacemos juntos— añadió.

—Bien, no perdamos más tiempo, rescatemos a Misty— expresó Ash con mucha confianza alzando su puño.

En tanto Misty, presenciaba los planes del grupo criminal desde una celda custodiada por un Tentacruel y un Tentacool; Helio había mandado a sus rufianes a descubrir los poderes ocultos de una rara gema pokemon capaz de revivir muertos forzando un flujo de energía entre la "Dimension de Humanos" y otra recientemente hallada en los laboratorios del científico Plutón.  
—¡No se saldrán con la suya delincuentes! — profirió con ímpetu la pelinaranja luchando por liberar sus extremidades de los tentáculos de esos pokemon carceleros.

—Misty, niña tontuela, nadie nos puede detener, estamos en lo profundo del monte en medio de engañosos laberintos de roca, tierra y oscuridad; así que deja de soñar porque tu futuro termina aquí— Ceres responde con cinismo dándole la señal a sus cefalópodos para que comenzaran a toturarla. Tentacruel y Tentacool despojaron a Misty de su ropa para comenzar a penetrar en los orificios íntimos de la chica, esos grandes y húmedos brazos de pulpo colocaban el cuerpo de la indefensa en posiciones que facilitaran introducirse dentro de ella. Los pies de Misty, las rodillas, intentaban evitar la entrada de tan gruesos miembros que coaccionando exigentes la enrojecían de dolor y vergüenza; inerme y ruborizada rompió en llantos mientras gimoteaba clamando piedad aunque también su boca era penetrada por una extremidad.

—Amo ver a las chicas fuertes como tú romperse pedazo por pedazo desde su cuerpo hasta su autoestima— dijo con descaro la segunda al mando —Trata de no llorar demasiado, te secarás si además de sangrar no dejas tus lágrimas de lado.

Ceres activó el artefacto de Plutón para liberar el poder de la gema, pero algo falló. Se liberó una energía tal que produjo temblores en todo el vasto monte, las luces se apagaban y prendían por fallas eléctricas que comenzaban a invadir las instalaciones; de pronto todo volvió a la normalidad con estabilidad en cada función de la base secreta…  
—Aquí Ceres, responde Plutón…— por radio intentaba comunicarse Ceres con el científico —Estamos sufriendo fallas con el artefacto Galag-IV, no surte efecto en la gema pokemon ¿Me escuchas Plutón?  
Pero nadie respondía y la líder se enojó —¡¿Qué rayos sucede con las comunicaciones!  
—No lo sabemos Señora Ceres, todo aparece persistente en la gráfica— le respondió un recluta asustado por el gesto de la gruñona.

—¡Señora Ceres! — otro recluta se presenta —las cámaras de seguridad han detectado la presencia de visita indeseable dirigiéndose aquí.

—¡¿Qué! Muéstralo en pantalla recluta.

La pantalla grande mostraba a Ash y sus amigos siendo guiados por el growlite de la oficial de policía Jenny, el olfato de ese pokemon de fuego ayudaría a encontrar a Misty.

Ceres notó una sonrisa en el rostro afligido de Misty y su paciencia se colmó:  
—Así que creen que pueden llegar así como así a intrometerse en mis asuntos ¿no? pues bueno, llegó la hora de activar las trampas letales, y tú mocosa verás como son masacrados tus amiguitos de pacotilla.  
Pero antes de que la líder pudiera dar una orden tres Kabutops y cuatro Scythers rompieron el techo de la habitación haciendo aparición:  
—Ya suficiente hemos soportado el desacato de los humanos en nuestras tierras, ¡conozcan nuestra venganza!  
—¡Un Kabutops que habla! — expresó un recluta  
—Y lidera a esos Scythers— complementó su camarada.

Los Scythers se avalanzaron como ninjas tajando la carne de los integrantes del Equipo Galáctico con gran velocidad, seccionaban en pedazos a sus oponentes mientras Ceres retrocedía estremecida para huir sin ánimos de enfrentarse, pero en ello el Kabutops parlante la acorraló contra una esquina… ella rogaba con una voz trepidante pero el pokemon de piedra no se detuvo, apuñaló con sus extremidades afiladas el delicado abdomen de Ceres perforando repetidas veces sin mucha profundidad a propósito para generarle un horripilante dolor al rasgarle la piel, la carne, las tripas. Hasta que muere.

Los pokemon cefalópodos cuando vieron todo eso se quedaron en un rincón de la celda abrazando a Misty, tenían miedo y además la estaban cubriendo de ser otra víctima de esos monstruosos con hoz en sus brazos. Los reclutas recurrieron a sus pokemon para defenderse ya quedando unos pocos, Murkrows atacando con picotazos y alas así como Crophish haciendo ataques de surf y cortes que eran inútiles ante los falsos clones de los Scythers y ágiles movimientos de alta velocidad; la dureza de los Kabutops era la trampa ideal para recibir ataques cuerpo-a-cuerpo y así atrapar en contraataque con sus afiladas guadañas a los rivales, absorviendo la fuerza vital de esos pokemon siniestros, los reclutas iban quedándose sin recursos y cayendo varios a la vez. Eran tan sádicos adversarios los seguidores del Kabutops que no se limitaban a enfrentar pokemons sino a dejarlos sin entrenador que los guíe ¡Iban directo al grano y sin misericordia!

Ya sin nada que lesionar los Scythers se voltean a interpretar las órdenes del Kabutops, las paredes aderezadas de sangre humana y pokemon combinada a tantos trozos desmembrados así como de moribundos amputados, decoraban el inicio de una nueva forma de relacionamiento liderada por ese Kabutops subversivo.  
—Mirad la pantalla hermanos míos, hay más humanos en nuestro hogar y traen consigo pokemons traidores— dice con rabia el escamoso cabecilla y se marchan coordinadamente para la cazería. Mientras, Misty se abría paso entre los horripilados Tentacruel y Tentacool para echar un vistazo a la tétrica escena; podía dejar que el pánico la asfixiara ahí mismo, pero no podía darse esa limitación sabiendo que Ash y los otros corrían peligro…  
—¡Tenta! Tentacool, tenta— dice Tentacool  
—Cruel, cruel— adiciona Tentacruel, pero la pelinaranja los perdonaba y virándose a verlos a la cara con tono afable les expone:  
—No, es peligroso, ustedes busquen como salir con vida, déjenme ésto a mí.  
—Tenta ¡Cruel!  
—No están bien entrenados para algo así, créanme, yo los perdono— aún agotada de resistirse a los cefalópodos se pronuncia con vigor. Toma la única pokebola que encuentra de su propiedad y se marcha; era raro para ella sostener la pokebola que encerraba a Togepi, jamás lo había tenido dentro de una pero parecía ser que los métodos crueles del E. Galáctico se enfocaban en no atender los métodos sino los fines.


	2. Voluntad del tipo Piedra II

**Segunda Parte**

En el cuartel general del Equipo Galáctico la ansiedad comenzaba a conquistar los pasillos y habitaciones, el líder principal estaba muy molesto por no tener noticias de Ceres, sus pensamientos le jugaban bromas... imaginaba traición, fracaso, y de lo peor.

—El jefe me está empezando a molestar viejo— comentó un guardia Galáctico a su colega.

—Debes comprenderlo, está agotado.

—Sí, sí, estar loco es algo agotador— prosiguió.  
—Ya olvídalo, y cambiando de tema ¿hueles eso?  
—Descuida, es que estoy haciendo una dieta alta en fibras.  
—¡Ayagh! Qué maldito eres.  
En ello son interrumpidos por un supervisor:  
—Escuchen, busco a alguien que me parece sospechoso— dijo desde el pasillo.  
—¿Es un sujeto de pelo violeta como de esta estatura caminando con un Meowth?  
—¡Bingo! — exclamó el supervisor.  
—No, creo que su nombre no era ese, señor— esclarece el guardia.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes se acercaban al destruido escondite de los Galácticos en Monte Corona, ignoraban la terrible amenaza del Kabutops parlante y sus seguidores que ahora eran seis Scyther, cuatro Kabutops, dos Scizor, cinco Pawniard, un Kricketune, un Parasect y un Armaldo. Mientras que Ash y sus amigos no conocían bien el área lóbrega que recorrían, este escuadrón de afilados cazadores llegarían antes que Misty a dar con ellos.  
—¡Grow'ow! — gruñó Growlite avisando de posible peligro; Ash y Brock se pusieron en posición defensiva invocando a Buziel, Chimchar y Mudkip…  
—Ash, ¿usarás dos pokemon a la vez?  
—No confío en el perfil de estos criminales, debemos estar preparados, además tengo un plan, Brock.

Dawn llamó a Piplup a tanto Jenny se fiaba por su can, de las penumbras siluetas rugían y chillaban rodeando a los valientes que seguían sin interpretar bien la amenaza por la opacidad que contrastaba con esas miradas infernales. Sin previo aviso los Pawniard al trote cruzaban entre sus rivales acuchillando y lacerando con apuro sus piernas de pasada, no lograban acertar a las rodillas y tendones pero era igual de doloroso.

—¡Buizel, rayo de hielo al suelo! ¡Chimchar, lanzallamas! — gritó Ash de rodillas en el suelo esa excelente estrategia, los Pawniard resbalaban por la superficie gélida quedando indefensos mientras el ataque de Chimchar no sólo los carbonizaba sino que revelaba la ubicación de todos los oponentes escondidos.  
—¡Bien Ash! ¡Mudkip, excavar! — ordenó Brock con un plan entre manos, Jenny siguió el procedimiento de Ash pidiendo a Growlite que calcinara a los atacantes con bolas de fuego, pero entre los chamuscados victimarios ninguno quedaba incinerado hasta la derrota. Realizando su técnica de clones falsos un Scyther llegó hasta Jenny tomándola como rehén, eso distrajo a Growlite hasta ser decapitado al segundo de recibir un hyper rayo; el Mudkip de Brock surgió desde el suelo para liberar a la oficial con un ataque melee lo que resultó adverso para su bienestar al ser despedazado por el dúo de Scizors que lo sujetaron de extremos opuestos para descuartizarlo con rapidez, muerto bañó en la caída con sus fluídos el rostro de Jenny dejándola atónita el suficiente tiempo como para ser arrastrada por Kricketune y Parasect hasta unos túneles, se perdió antes que sus alaridos de terror en la negrura de tanta umbría desmoralizando a su equipo, los que aún estaban con vida nomás.

—¡Bastaaaa yaaaa! — clamó Ash desgarrando su voz y detuvo la masacre, Piplup saltó a los brazos de su entrenadora para no ser asesinado mientras Buizel pensaba si realizar acuajet o chorro de agua; Chimchar apagaba su garra umbría antes de impactar en el último Pawniard en pie.  
—¿Qué sucede humano? ¿Te entregarás a nuestra voluntad? — ese tono gutural cavernoso frente al silencio de la batalla suspendida brotó como de la nada hasta delatar al Kabutops responsable.  
—¿Tú? ¡¿Tú has estado haciendo esto! — dijo Ash estupefacto.  
—¿Qué pasa humano? ¿No puede un pokemon prehistórico expresar su opinión?  
—¡¿Opinión! ¡Has asesinado a mis amigos! — entre lágrimas de amargura y aflicción respondió el entrenador; Brock estaba acabado por dentro en una profunda melancolía al mirar a los compañeros caídos.

—También acabamos con el Equipo Galáctico, no se crean especiales, humano.

Lástima para Ash no tener con él a Pikachu, que había sido capturado por los criminales Galácticos y no sobrevivió a los experimentos, al menos el joven de pueblo Paleta no lo sabía para su tranquilidad.  
—Espera, nos rendimos, no deben haber más muertes, por favor, arreglemos esto por las buenas Kabutops— decide Ash con prudencia por altruismo. Demostraron rendición devolviendo sus pokemon a las pokebolas, hasta Piplup aceptó meterse en una del pavor; las entregaron y fueron llevados a unos subniveles de Monte Corona aún a mayor profundidad donde Digletts trabajaban para beneficio del Kabutops, allí estaba Jenny atada a unos troncos siendo penetrada por un Rhydon y un Gastrodon machos a la vez que era muy lentamente deglutida por una Grimer.  
—¡¿Qué es esto Kabutops!  
—Se llama mentir, Ash— responde el pokemon líder mientras ocho Kabutops rodeando a nuestros héroes se preparan para ejecutarlos…  
—¡No puedes hacer esto!  
—Obsérvame, Brock— concluye Kabutops la plática dando la señal de ataque, y con técnicas como Disparo Lodo, Viento Cortante, Fuerza Bruta y Lanzar Arena son liquidados ahí mismo… Misty llegaba tarde pues se había perdido mucho en los túneles, Togepi no era bueno rastreando auras y para cuando llegaron presenciaron una escena atróz; la inmensa fiereza de la pelinaranja se manifestó en su pequeño pokemon quién con sus poderes psíquicos comenzó a derribar todos los túneles desde la base, el derrumbe arrojaba estalactitas que perforaban pokemons por doquier así como había rocas aplastando, el Velo Sagrado de Togepi protegió a su entrenadora tanto como a él y finalmente al verse rodeados de caos el pequeño huevo los teletransportó fuera del Monte Corona, también llevando los cuerpos de Ash y los otros con ellos. Ya a la lejanía se podían ver cortinas de polvo ser sopladas del interior del gran monte además de sentir los temblores como reacción en cadena hasta la distancia.

Todo parecía perdido aunque tuviere en su poder la gema, Misty de rodillas en el suelo dejó caer sus brazos hasta adelante apoyando la cabeza en el suelo en dirección a los cadáveres de Dawn, Brock y Ash, al menos con vida Jenny yacía inconciente junto a ellos. Las lágrimas de tribulado quebranto rociaban la gema y Togepi observó como el cristal respondía con luz a ello, el pequeño pokemon huevo incrementó el efecto con sus poderes psíquicos y desgarrando la dimensión sobre los difuntos, devolvió la vida de alguna manera a sus amigos… si era el poder de la compasión de Misty siendo amplificada con tan misteriosa energía dimensional, ¿cómo saberlo?  
Jenny despertaba y un gran abrazo sellaba la alegría exorbitante de todos los sobrevivientes, de seguro juntos podrían superar tan lúgubre experiencia.

El dorado manto del atardecer ahora llenaba el monte, unos Diglett emergían desde el subsuelo, y sí, eran los únicos capaces de sobrevivir a algo así con sus habilidades naturales… pero no surgían solos, ellos traían desde abajo a alguien más, lograron rescatar a alguien a parte de subsistir, desde el hueco que hacían los Diglett una hoz se apoyó en la superficie para que el pokemon tipo piedra pudiera salir a respirar. Él reía con carcajadas de perversidad.


	3. Voluntad del tipo Piedra III

**Tercera Parte**

—Jessy, aquí James, tenemos la segunda gema con Meowth, nadie nos ha notado hasta ahora. Cambio.  
—Aquí Jessy, bien hecho amigos, ahora salgan de ese domo antes de que los Galácticos los descubran. Cambio y fuera.

La noche vestida de grisáceas nubes sorprendió a Ash y sus amigos quienes habían tomado a diferencia de Jenny el camino hacia el interior de un bosque a varios kilómetros del Monte Corona, según el mapa que les otorgó un Gliscore mensajero los llevaría a una cabaña donde encontrarían a Pryce de Pueblo Caoba, él había enviado ese mapa con un mensaje muy importante, era urgente encontrarse si aún poseían la gema de los Galácticos en sus manos ¿Pero qué podría estar haciendo Pryce en esa zona de Sinnoh? ¿Cómo sabía de la gema? Para Misty era de mayor preocupación el estado en el que veía a sus amigos, desde que los había revivido con la ayuda de su Togepi estaban extraños, se veían más belicosos y provocadores en sus conversaciones…  
—Oye Dawn, ¿por qué siempre usas esa falda tan corta? ¿quieres insinuarnos algo o qué? — expresó Brock con tono burlón.  
—¿Cómo te atreves tú a decirme a mí cómo vivir mi vida, eh? Eres un pervertido mujeriego todo el tiempo y nadie te lo anda refregando en esa cara de viejo— responde la chica.

—Amigos, por favor, no se digan esas cosas, tenemos que estar juntos en esto, sé que no fue fácil perder a nuestros seres queridos en el monte, pero unidos podemos superar cualquier obstáculo ¿verdad? — interviene Misty con confortables palabras.  
—No te metas en sus cosas Misty, que nos hallas salvado no te convierte en la líder así que para empezar ¿Por qué eres tú la que lleva la gema?  
—¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué les pasa! Se comportan como villanos ¿se dan cuenta o no? — aclaró la pelinaranja deteniendo el avance del grupo al dejar de caminar.  
—¿Y tú quién te crees para determinar quién es villano o héroe, eh? ¿en qué te basas?— se cruzó de brazos Brock con esas palabras.  
—¡Deja de evadirme Brock y demuestra que eres hombre! — volvió a vociferar Dawn esta vez cerrando los puños.

En medio del griterío Togepi utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para adormecer a los amigos de Misty hasta que quedaron inconcientes… —¡Priii Priii! — sonrió el pokemon huevo.  
—Jamás te lo hubiera sugerido Togepi, pero estuviste bien, usaremos el Onyx de Brock para llegar más rápido— respondió Misty.

Bajo la luna menguante el Equipo Rocket viajaba en su globo con forma de Meowth, no precisamente a la velocidad de la luz, pero guiados por la gema que robaron de la base del Equipo Galáctico estaban por encontrar la segunda gema de las tres que necesitaban, resulta que era la gema que trasladaba Misty…  
—Espero que no esté muy lejos porque esto me está cansando— se quejaba James recostado con la frente en la posadera del aerostato.  
—Meau es verdad, tal vez se está moviendo ese cristal, si lo tiene alguien más deberemos luchar.  
—No se preocupen— dice Jessy para tranquilizar a sus amigos —si alguien lleva la gema consigo usaremos esta arma del E.G para robársela.  
Y comenzaron a saltar felices saboreando la victoria como si hubieran logrado algo que no sea en su imaginación, siendo felicitados por su jefe.

—Bienvenidos— expresó Pryce sentado en el techo de su cabaña al oírlos llegar en el Onyx.  
—Hola señor, quiero que sepa que he dejado a mis amigos inconcientes por nuestro bien— le dijo Misty al entrenador de pokemons de hielo.  
—No me digas que…  
—Así es Pryce, ellos habían muerto, los reviví con la gema— se adelanta a explicar la pelinaranja.  
—¡Oh por los glaciares del norte, pequeña!  
—¿Qué? ¿qué sucede? — preguntó asustada ante el suspenso que emanaban los ojos del anciano. Entraron a comer algo dejando dormidos a Ash, Dawn y Brock en una habitación aparte, en la cena improvisada el anciano le explicó a Misty las propiedades sobrenaturales de las gemas, él tenía una, la tercera; eran tres gemas con poderes tan Oscuros y prohibidos que quien no supiera usarlas podría alterar el curso de la naturaleza y hasta de la mismísima realidad al punto de provocar un caos de tal magnitud capaz de destruir al planeta, o degenerarlo en formas bizarras incomprensibles para el entendimiento humano. Para curar el mal de Ash y los demás necesitaban la Gema Uno, con la Gema Dos y Tres sólo podían mantenerlos controlados… ellos ya no eran los de antes, sólo se veían como si así fuera.

Escucharon ruidos en la habitación e inmediatamente fueron a ver qué sucedía, Brock golpeaba a Dawn mientras Ash le robaba la virginidad, era una escena cruel de digerir, Pryce tomó el cristal de la mano de Misty y lo juntó con el suyo creando un haz de luz que los paralizó unos segundos al trío de revoltosos. Los tres volvieron en sí, y cuando se vieron entre ellos saltaron espantados de donde estaban gritando; Dawn se cubrió la pelvis avergonzada a punto de lloriquear mientras Ash se desmayaba, pero para Brock fue insoportable la presión de sus actos y saltó por la ventana de vidrio partiéndola para huír sin dar explicaciones.

—¡Brock esperaaaa! — lo llamó Misty.  
—¡Espera Misty! Eso lo puedes solucionar luego, esto es más importante, si ahora vas tras él no podrás salvarlo de su maldición— esclareció Pryce.  
—Está bien— se resignó la pelinaranja mientra se agachaba para abrazar a su amiga Dawn en son de consolarla.

El aerostático del Equipo Rocket guiaba a Kabutops hasta la Gema Tres y Dos, o sea que encontraría a Misty y podría vengarse; como un Ninja evadía el follaje del bosque avanzando a gran velocidad y fraccionando en pedazos todo lo que se le colocaba en el camino, fue cuando divisó a Brock al frente corriendo en dirección a él, el pokemon piedra aceleró la marcha y el humano no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar apropiadamente, reconociendo al Kabutops frenó de golpe y comenzó a retroceder para devolver su marcha a la cabaña pero, ya estando muy cansado estaba siendo alcanzado por el monstruo de afiladas extremidades. Tantas nubes grises en el cielo y esa luna apagada dificultaron su escape, a diferencia del Kabutops no tenía con qué evadir la maleza que obstruía; algo pisó y resbaló hasta darse la cabeza contra un tronco, al voltearse ya tenía al monstruo encima y sólo se le ocurrió cubrirse la cara con sus brazos:  
—¡Me rindo! — gritó el moreno y fue destrozado a profundidad por el rencoroso pokemon parlante.

El dirigible aterrizó frente a la cabaña de Pryce…  
—Prepárense para los problemas— dijo Jessy  
—Y más vale que teman— añadió James  
—Para proteger al mundo de la devastación…  
—…y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación— complementó el joven las palabras de la pelirroja.  
—¡Jessy!  
—¡James!  
—¡El Equipo Rocket está aquí! — al mismo tiempo el dúo presenta al equipo.

—…Y yo soy ¡Meowth! Así es— concluye el felino parándose en medio de la pareja.

—¿¡Qué quieren aquí! — interroga Pryce.  
—Por lo que vemos, ustedes tienen las últimas dos gemas, ya entréguenlas por las buenas.  
—No lo creo— contradice Misty tomando una pokebola, pero el E.R utiliza un gran imán para pokebolas y dejan desarmados al anciano tanto como a la chica; Dawn se adelanta para invocar a Buneary… y también pierde su pokebola. Así Meowth decide usar el arma de los Galácticos pero sólo le vuela la cabeza a la entrenadora de cabello azulado. Asombrado el felino arroja el arma al suelo con un gemido de terror, él no sabía que esa arma era letal, el trío Rocket decide escapar arrepentido y a modo de manifestar sus disculpas les dejan la gema Uno así como las pokebolas.

Misty horrorizada recubrió el aire con un clamor ensordecedor ante la desfigurada amiga que caía muerta al suelo sin rostro desparramando los sesos en el herbaje, el anciano intentó detener cualquier decisión apresurada de la trastornada joven…  
—¡Espera Misty, no vayas a usar la gema Dos para algo así!

Y en eso decide aparecerse el Kabutops.

El globo del trío Rocket volaba a buena velocidad aún, volvían a su base, pero estaban deshechos emocionalmente, tenían sus límites y se propasaron… Ahora asolados por esa pesadumbre no sabían como mirarse a los ojos, Meowth a las espaldas de sus camaradas fabricaba una horca para suicidarse colgándose del globo. No intercambiaban palabras, miraban a la distancia con ojos sin vida: ella al Sur y él al Este sin saber de los pensamientos del félido.


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Un misil vuela hace trizas el dirigible del Equipo Rocket, lo había disparado la gran nave voladora del Equipo Galáctico pues habían identificado a James como el ladrón de la gema Uno en una cámara de seguridad… nunca fueron convincentes sus disfraces.  
—Y si los censores no detectaron la gema en ese globo ¿Dónde está? — gruñó Helio  
—Un par de kilómetros más adelante señor— responde el comandante Saturno.  
—Desde que volvió de esa dimensión no se ha quitado ese traje espacial, Saturno, me da miedo en lo que se haya transformado el jefe— susurró Venus al oído de su compañero.

Kabutops lanzaba sus tajantes ataques buscando herir a Misty o a Pryce sin permitirles tomar una pokebola para defenderse, Togepi misteriosamente no podía ayudarlos pues sus habilidades estaban obnubiladas por las tres gemas que reunidas emitían un raro espectro de frecuencias de luz y sonido damnificador para su salud; su blanquecina piel comenzó a oscurecerse y su feliz vocablo cambió a un acento gutural sombrío, ya no expresaba alegría sino que alentaba con su risa a que hubiera una matanza.

La gran nave del Equipo Galáctico hizo aparición deteniendo el combate de dos contra uno, los tres miraron las luces que el objeto volador plantó sobre sus cabezas diluyendo la tenebrosidad de la negra noche; unas torretas surgieron de las destellantes compuertas y comenzaron a descargar las ametralladoras disparando sin clemencia a todo lo que se movía. Kabutops logró refugiarse al instante, pero Misty tuvo que ser auxiliada por Pryce lo que acabó con la vida altruista del anciano, ese alboroto enojó a Togepi ahora de tez opaca que se había divertido mucho con el combate de Kabutops pero como los Galácticos arruinaron su regodeo decidió atacarlos mandándose como un cohete hacia el objeto volador, los Galácticos descargaron todo su arsenal lo que bastó para desintegrar la existencia del pequeño corrompido a cenizas.

Misty se arrodilló rendida con las tres gemas en sus manos sin saber cómo usarlas, ya despierto de su desmayo el joven de pueblo Paleta corre fuera de la cabaña a ver qué sucedía, una incandescencia resplandeciente abducía a la pelinaranja hacia el interior de la nave y Ash sin entender mucho qué sucedía no lo pensó dos veces, fue a rescatar a su amiga dando un salto para tomarla de los tobillos y devolverla a tierra firme; pero detrás del luminiscente destello aún seguían las torretas vigilando, Saturno reconoció el rostro de Ash y con un solo y certero disparo le estalló el codo obligándolo a caer desde esa prolongada altitud. El chico se rompió el cuello al llegar al pavimento del sendero de la cabaña.  
—¡Ya larguémonos de aquí! — expone Saturno su opinión sin denotar que alguien se había infiltrado en la nave durante tanta distracción y matanza.

—Vaya, vaya— dice Helio manoseando las mejillas de Misty quien ahora prisionera estaba aprisionada por grilletes de acero —Eres ni más ni menos que la que comenzó provocando todos estos inconvenientes que he tenido que padecer ¿eh? Tú espiaste mis planes y atrajiste al Equipo Rocket a filtrarse entre mis guaridas, arruinaste el proyecto de Ceres en Monte Corona aún habiendo quedado cautiva por ella y… ¡vaya! Has de sentirte toda una heroína ¿no? ¡Pero qué lástima! Al final no supiste rendirte y mira ahora… tengo las tres gemas gracias a tu incompetencia y tus amigos han muerto— añadió sarcástico y mofándose de ella quien ni con ira podía mirarlo a los ojos pues ella se sentía así, una fracasada, culpable. Helio lamió su rostro para provocarla y ni así reaccionó de tan frustrada…  
—Ya no me divierte tu actitud mocosa, perdiste esa chispa de super héroe con la que estabas molestando, das tanto asco que mis ganas de usarte como juguete sexual se extinguieron… ¡Saturno, Venus! ¡Tortúrenla un rato!  
—Será un placer, jefe— contesta Venus abrazándole las rodillas a la prisionera.

Por el escape para deshechos sigilosamente se escabullía Kabutops en dirección a la cámara de navegación donde estaba su rival cautiva, como una sombra se desplazaba guillotinando todo recluta o guardia que se le cruzaba, mientras decoraba de muertes la parte trasera de la gran nave Helio se quitaba su traje espacial revelando una mutación espeluznante fruto de interactuar de manera equivocada con Arceus el dios; ahora el codicioso era mitad humano y mitad pokemon, aunque más allá de sentirse una aberración monstruosa esperaba aprovechar su condición para fusionarse con las gemas y así despertar un poder descomunal desde su interior.

Luego de lapidar a casi toda la tripulación de Helio como una máquina silenciosa, imparable e insaciable, Kabutops se muestra frente a frente con Helio abriendo con sus cuchillas la puerta a la sala de mando y navegación…  
—¡Humanos! La chica es mía, ¡pagarán por haber entorpecido mi venganza!  
—Maldito pokemon prehistórico que habla ¡Aún no acabo con las gemas, acábenlo! — ordenó Helio confundido por la misteriosa aparición de ese pokemon parlanchín, Venus y Saturno se alejaron de la prisionera para pelear con Kabutops y fue cuando éste aprovechó para liberar a Misty rompiéndo unas consolas; ella ahora libre se adelantó a tomar un instrumento de tortura para abrirle la cabeza de un golpe al afeminado en tanto Kabutops ni bien Venus desvió su atención la levantó en sus cuchillas desde el estómago desangrándola como a un cerdo sobre sus escamas, aunque pataleara moriría.

Helio al ver que sus hombres restantes emprendían la retirada, detuvo su ritual para con las gemas y muy enfadado se puso de pie para mirar con desprecio a Misty y al Kabutops:  
—Bien… bien, bien, ¿saben algo? Lo hicieron muuuuy bien, sí, me jodieron ¡Me jodieron malditos bastardos! Y… y si quiero hacer las cosas bien tengo que hacerlas yo mismo ¿no? ¡Los mataré! ¡Los mataré escorias! — dijo cegado de ira luego de resoplar, muy trastornado. Alargó sus brazos disparándolos hacia sus rivales los que pudieron esquivar con rapidez.  
—Kabutops, terminaremos nuestros asuntos luego de que quede saciada mi sed de venganza— declara Misty cerrando sus puños.  
—Yo también tengo asuntos con este idiota, humana, hagámoslo pagar.

La pelinaranja toma un machete de entre los instrumentos de tortura y junto a Kabutops comienzan a destrozar los controles de la nave intentando asesinar a Helio, cuando el mutante decide contraatacar es rebanado sincrónicamente por el filo de Misty y del prehistórico.  
—B-bas… bastardos— expresó Helio escupiendo sangre por la boca al ver los cortes a cada lado de su vientre —Yo n-no puegh, ah, no puedo sa'ser derr… derr…  
De cara al piso culmina la vida del líder Galáctico, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

El combate siguió entre Misty y Kabutops, pero la nave comenzaba a colapsar en el aire y ambos ante los temblores se detuvieron para sujetarse de algo, no se dejaron de mirar  
—Fue un honor haber enfrentado a una oponente como tú— Kabutops aprovecha el receso para expresarle a la chica sus pensamientos. Misty con el machete en sus manos corre desde el lado opuesto de la sala orientada hacia Kabutops mientras él al mismo tiempo corre hacia ella preparando el zarpazo final; el objeto volador pierde altitud y en picada rumbo a una plaza de Hoenn siendo presenciado por muchos ennegreciendo los cielos con nubarrones de humo e incendiándose con refulgentes flamas.

En televisión en muchos canales se habla de la Tragedia Hoenn, de terrorismo, de muchas cosas basadas en esa calamitosa noche, una funesta fecha para recordar. Entre los escombros y restos un grupo de bomberos encuentra algo…  
—Guller, ven a ver ésto— dice uno de ellos  
—¿Qué es eso?  
—Parece ser una hoz… ¡Oh por Arceus, se mueve!  
—¡Es un pokemon! ¡Aún puede estar con vida!  
—¡Atención equipo! ¡Todos ayuden aquí!


End file.
